


The Night After Thanksgiving

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Series: 25 Days of Ego Christmas [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas traditions, Egos, First Christmas, Gen, Hot Chocolate, and you can't convince me otherwise, i still don't know how to tag, jacksepticeye - Freeform, reading stories, these guys are just a big happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: It's the day after Thanksgiving and the egos are excited to celebrate Robbie's first Christmas. They start off with a tradition they all love: sitting around the tree and listening to Christmas stories.





	The Night After Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> And here is day two! The prompt for this one is Hot Chocolate. I had fun writing this one. I'm not used to writing non-romance, so it was a bit difficult, but it was nice. I will always be a firm believer that these dorks deserve to be a happy family!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Robbie looked around in wonder. It was the day after Thanksgiving and the whole house was lit up with Christmas lights, the small dots sparkling like stars. He wandered through the halls, mesmerized by the beautiful sight. It was his first Christmas with the egos and his first Christmas as an ego. He couldn’t deny that he was excited. However, he was also confused. He didn’t entirely understand the whole point of Christmas. It just seemed like an excuse to give presents to people, but it made his brothers happy so he couldn’t complain.

“Hey, Robbie!” Chase, one of the said brothers called, sliding around the corner. His hat was slightly askew, his light green bangs ruffled and sticking up in several places, “We’re about to read the first Christmas story of the year. You wanna come?”

The zombie grinned and clapped happily. Chase waited for him to shamble over and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the living room, where a comfy looking chair was sitting in front of the tree. Robbie flopped onto it, giggling as he sank right into the cushion.

Chase laughed, “Careful, dude. That chair might eat you right up.”

Robbie nodded, “Soft!”

“Yeah, it’s perfect for reading. We just need to wait for Marvin and Jackie. They went to get our box of books. We have a bit of a tradition to choose a different one to start with each year.”

Right on cue, Marvin burst into the room, a box in his arms, “We’re back!”

Jackie stepped in after him, much calmer than the magician, “I think we got them all,” his eyes landed on Robbie, “I see you got our zombie. Now we just need to wrangle Doc into joining us and then we can get our Christmas cheer on!”

At the sound of his title, the doctor poked his head out of his office, “Does somebody need a doctor?”

“This book does!” Marvin called, “It has a bad case of Bookwormitis.”

“I see. Is it that time already?” the doctor replied, disappearing back into his office for a moment. He reappeared shortly, without his lab coat or face mask, “I suppose that my work can wait for a little bit.”

Chase smiled knowingly, “You’re just here for my hot chocolate.”

There was a silence while Henrik tried to think of something to say. Eventually, he sighed in defeat, “Okay, fine, you caught me. I can’t say no to a good cup of hot chocolate.”

Chase straightened with pride, “And we all know that I make the best around!”

Jackie grinned, “Alright! Now that we’re all here, let’s pick the book!”

He reached down to flip open the box when a soft tug on his sleeve stopped him. He turned to find Robbie looking up at him sadly, “What about Ati?”

Jackie covered his mouth with a slap, “You’re right! We completely forgot to call him down. Chase, if you would do the honors?”

Chase sighed, “Fine. I’ll invite him, but if he stabs me again, I expect compensation.” He marched over to the bottom of the stairs and cupped his hands around his mouth. He inhaled deeply and shouted, “Anti! Get your glitchy ass down here so we can read this book!”

A door slammed open and the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard before the glitch appeared at the top of the stairs, customary glare in place, “You could always knock on my door, you know. You don’t have to always yell profanities at me to get my attention.”

Chase laughed and slung his arm over Anti’s shoulders, “But yelling is so much easier! Besides, it works, doesn’t it?”

Anti grumbled something under his breath, his glare beginning to shift into a glower. Eventually, he lost it completely, a smile spreading across his face. He grabbed Chase in a noogie, knocking the smaller man’s hat off.

Chase wrestled his way out of Anti’s grip, laughing, “That was unfair, man!”

Jackie sniggered at his siblings’ antics, clapping to get their attention, “Okay, guys! It’s time to pick a book! Whose turn is it?”

“Wouldn’t it be Robbie’s turn?” Marvin pointed out, “He just arrived after all.”

Everybody nodded their agreement. Robbie glanced at them happily and grinned.

“Okay, Robbie, go ahead and pick a book out of the box. Whichever one you want.”

The zombie stumbled over to the box and peeked inside. His eyes widened at the immense pile of books sitting within. He didn’t even know this many Christmas books existed. Feeling slightly overwhelmed at the sight of them all, he reached in and grabbed the first one he touched.

Chase laughed when he pulled it out, “That’s a bit ironic. The Night Before Christmas on the night after Thanksgiving.”

“Good choice, Robbie,” Jackie complimented, rubbing the zombie’s head and messing up the zombie’s hair, “A classic to start us off. Who’s turn is it to read?”

Nobody said anything. It was an agreed verdict that this was the worst part of this tradition. If you were the one reading, you couldn’t drink your hot chocolate. Which meant you had to watch everybody else slurp away at the delicious drink until the story was finished.

“Ati should read!” Robbie piped up.

“Yeah, Anti, you should read,” everybody else agreed.

Anti looked at all them desperately, “What? No! Come on, guys!”

Robbie passed him the book, “Read, Ati, read!”

The glitch slouched in defeat and took the book, “Fine, I’ll read. Go and get your hot chocolate while I get set up.”

The group cheered and stampeded into the kitchen, where Chase’s godly concoction was waiting. Anti settled into the soft chair, one arm on an armrest as he leaned heavily against it. He flipped through the book slowly. The pictures of this one were beautiful. He was pretty sure they had been painted by hand, the brush strokes apparent. Before he could get through the whole book, his siblings had returned, each one holding a steaming cup.

“Okay, Anti, go whenever you’re ready,” Jackie yelled. He sipped from his cup, immediately beginning to fan his mouth, “It’s still really hot, guys.”

Anti rolled his eyes and opened the book, flipping it so they could all see the gorgeous pictures. He cleared his throat and started to read, “’Twas the night before Christmas-”

“Wait, that feels wrong,” Chase interrupted, “Shouldn’t it be the night after Thanksgiving? I mean, that would be more accurate.”

Anti snorted, “Chase, what the hell, man?”

“Come on, bro. You get what I’m saying, don’t you? It just makes more sense.”

Anti rolled his eyes, “Fine. We’ll do the night before Thanksgiving, but it’s going to disrupt the whole story, I hope you realize that.”

The man nodded happily, “I’m okay with that.”

“Of course you are,” Anti grumbled. He cleared his throat again and restarted, “’Twas the night after Thanksgiving and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.”

Robbie looked up at him from the floor, eyes filled with wonder. He took a sip from his cup, looking around at everyone surrounding him. They were all smiling, gently jostling each other, careful not to spill any of their precious drinks. He looked back up at Anti, taking in the small smile playing at the corner of the glitch’s lips. Everybody was happy and Robbie could tell that this was going to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
